This invention relates generally to tool organizers arranged for storing an assortment of tools, and more particularly to such tool organizers arranged to accommodate a source of illumination.
A number of devices have been invented for organizing and storing tools. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,007 issued in 1989 to Skeie discloses a tool bucket organizer usable with a tool bucket having a flange-like configuration about the perimeter of the bucket and including a cylindrical aperture to provide access to the interior of the bucket. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,007 issued in 1990 to Venegoni discloses a bucket organizer tray having a plurality of like stackable organizer trays sized to fit within a bucket.
In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,014 issued in 1992 to Boughey discloses a tool caddy with an adjustable light boom. Some other designs include U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,561 issued in 1993 to Hodges disclosing a bucket organizer device for seating atop a pail. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,369 issued in 1995 to Spitere discloses a tool bucket having a handle that serves the purpose of locking tools to the container.
Although the above noted prior art tool bucket organizers, disclose various designs for storing and organizing tools, they typically are not directed to, or teach a simple tool organizer arranged to illuminate the tools therein or the surrounding area with a readily available portable light source.
Accordingly, a need remains for an inexpensive tool organizer arranged to support a source of illumination, such as a flashlight, in various positions to illuminate the tool organizer and the tools therein as well as providing a storage for the light source/flashlight.
One object of the invention is to enable a person to quickly locate the proper tool from a tool organizer situated in a dimly lighted area.
A second object of the invention is to easily position a flashlight or other portable source of light to illuminate the area adjacent the tool organizer.
Another object is to support a light source or flashlight such that the illumination therefrom illuminates portions of the tool organizer.
Yet another object of the invention is to create storage within the tool organizer for a portable light source or flashlight.
A further object is to minimize the time it takes to locate the proper tool in the tool organizer.
Still another object is to removably secure a portable illuminated tool organizer within a standard 5 gallon container.
The invention is an illuminated tool organizer provided to enable a user thereof to easily identify tools in dark or dimly lighted situations and/or areas. For this purpose, the tool organizer is arranged for receiving and securing a flashlight, or other portable light source, in a position to illuminate portions of the tool organizer. The illuminated tool organizer includes an upper rack that defines a plurality of openings to receive tools for supporting and suspending the same from the upper rack. In addition, a lower base defining a base platform from which to support tools thereon is disposed below the upper rack. As will be more fully explained in the detailed specification, in the preferred embodiment, the base platform defines a support surface having a boundary lip to contain and prevent tools from slipping off the support surface.
Importantly, a support structure is provided to fix the upper rack in spaced relation to the lower base. Accordingly, the support structure extends upward from the lower base to the upper rack to fix the same at a predetermined elevation above the lower base.
In order to receive and secure a flashlight in either a horizontal or vertical position, a cradle is disposed adjacent the upper rack. In the present invention, the cradle is formed to define an opening for receiving a flashlight in an upright substantially vertical position. With this arrangement, the flashlight is movable from a first stored position where portions thereof extend downward through the opening, to a second operating position where the flashlight is supported in an upright position, above the upper rack, such that light from the illuminating end of the flashlight is directed downward to illuminate the region between the upper rack and the lower base.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein the preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.